


Fever Dreams

by garilin



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hallucinations, No Dialogue, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garilin/pseuds/garilin
Summary: Sometimes, the doctor's drugs make her see things.





	Fever Dreams

Her arm won't move. She can barely twitch her fingers. Daisy has a vague sense that she should be concerned, or afraid, but her head pounds so hard and she's so damn tired she can't manage a thought.

She doesn't want to die. She didn't come this far to lose her life to a single cut on her arm that wasn't even deep. But right now, she can't find it within herself to care that these next hours may be her last.

At least she isn't alone.

The doctor is often at her bedside, petting her hair, wetting her forehead with a cool, damp towel. Sometimes he calls her Agnes and she suffers a terrible confusion, not knowing why, what's wrong with 'Agnes', before she remembers she's _Daisy_.

The one thing she can't forget is Grant. Worry for him clouds her mind further, even when she isn't aware enough to remember why she's worried.

She thinks she sees him, sometimes. A shadow of him, standing tall, hovering. She thinks he talks to her, but she can't make out the words. Daisy looks forward to the smile; she loves his smile, the rough cadence of his voice. She can never forget that he's not a hallucination, that the real Grant is out there somewhere, lost in the wilderness or being beaten by pirates, but it's nice to pretend, just for a minute, that everything is going to be okay.

Daisy gets worse. The doctor ups her medicine, too much, but she would never tell him. How could she, when she can now feel Grant's hand clasped around hers, feel the stubble of his cheek rub against her knuckles, see the others gathered in the background, concerned but trying to give them the pretense of privacy in their little safe haven?

He lays next to her in the night. Part of her wishes he didn't--it was already too hot without him press up against her, clinging--but another part of her is desperate for the contact. (And yet another part of her knows the real source of all that unbearable heat is her fever.) So, she makes him turn, spoons up behind him, and lets herself believe the air at her back is cooler than the air at her front.

Grant's with her in her dreams. They're getting married, they're having kids, they're going on more adventures together. She wishes she could remember the details come the morning, but everything's blurred. For an insane, blissful moment, she thinks her dreams were real, that she'd suffered some kind of head injury and the pirates were the real hallucinations. That any moment now, the door would be flung open by an overzealous little girl with Daisy's hair and Grant's eyes and the same adrenaline addiction the Brody matriarch had passed onto her elder sons.

Instead, it's the doctor who comes. Of course, it's the doctor, but after another dose Daisy thinks she can see that child, sat atop the desk, coloring with the focus Grant'd used disabling bombs.

And then, hours or days or weeks later, Jason is there. The doctor is with him. The doctor is _looking_ at him, _speaking_ to him. He's real, Daisy realizes. He's real, and he's telling her Grant is dead.

She asks him to stop. Commands him to, rather. Because how can Grant be dead, when he's just over there playing Go Fish with their daughter? When he's looking over and smiling at her, when he's gently tackling their kid to the ground and tickling her for trying to see his cards while he was distracted?

Jason leaves. The doctor doesn't give her more medicine, not even when she asks for it. When she needs it. The laughter fades, the room gets darker. She holds hands with a broken old man and wonders if she'll be okay again.

Grant's brother comes back. Grant doesn't, but Daisy does. She has to, because Grant's brothers and the friends they shared needed her, she was sure of it. She has to, because she's lost before, but she has never let it stop her, and she refuses to let herself give up on life now. She has to, because Daisy owes it to the both of them. Daisy won't let Grant's murderer win again by taking her out, too.


End file.
